The Ruinous Powers
by Be'Jammin
Summary: A crossover between SM and WH40K. This takes place in the Crystal Tokyo era. Expect character death and violence. r&r please
1. Default Chapter

A/N this story is going to have a lot of violence and death and killing and gore and blood in it. It's a crossover with Warhammer 40,000. It's also dark, very dark and there maybe some scenes that are a little to 'action packed' for the kiddies.  
  
  
  
Hegrel did not know where he, or why he was here. But, he knew one thing. This place that he was at had no Imperial or Alien presence. Nor did it have and Mark of the Powers from the Eye of Terror. And he walked and stared in awe as he walked towards the building in the center of the city that was made of pure crystal. But, the way took him through a park.  
  
"I am truly blessed!" He said, loudly. Some of the inhabitants stopped and looked at him, some nodding in agreement.  
  
"What makes you say that, stranger?" one of them asked him.  
  
"Why am I blessed? This place is beautiful. And with the inhabitants of this city and world, I shall use to fill a mighty ocean of blood for my lord Khorne!!!" Hegrel said. And as he did, some peoples faces turned to that of terror, but before they could scream and run, the man took into his hands two sawed-tooth battle axes.  
  
"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!!! SKULLS FOR THE THRONE OF KHORNE!!!!!" Hegrel shouted at the top of his lungs, his axes held high above his head. And he charged the closest person and hacked them in half. And with a blur he moved from person to person, leaving nothing but body parts and pools of blood and decapitated corpses. And as he finished the last one that was near him, he saw one running away. With all of his strength he hurled one of his axes at him, and when the blade connected, there was the sickening sound of a chainsaw cutting through bone and flesh. He then walked over to the halved body and picked his weapon up. And as he wiped off his bloody face with a bloody arm, he smiled as he noticed that his white clothes were red as the blood he spilt, and he let out a laugh as he thought of the other sacrifices that were still to be done.  
  
  
  
That's the first chapter, well not really, it's sort of a teaser of the full thing that I will write after the Darkness of Sauron is done. So tell me if you want more, please, as I would really like it if people want me to continue with this. 


	2. Default Chapter

A/N okay, so I sort of fibbed, I just couldn't not write this. There will be some Sailors of my own design in this, and I don't know any of the villains in Crystal Tokyo, so lets assume that they've been defeated.  
  
  
  
Hegrel was depressed. So far, there was no one who fought back that actually stood a chance. And he was no Umjoran the Iron-Skinned, nor Khârn the Betrayer. He wasn't that strong when compared with other Champions of Khorne, but he was always trying to make himself better, hence his title 'the Ambitious.' But it did not matter, there was nothing, beast nor man, that could actually hurt him. It was as if these people haven't had a real battle in a thousand millennium. That or they had some type of protectors that were near godlike.  
  
"Stop right there you maniac!!!" Some one said. Strangely it was feminine and when Hegrel turned to see who said it, he saw a most peculiar sight. Four youths, girls, dressed in what had to be the strangest battle attire he ever saw, it was most definintely not for protection, but for some other reason, like his tunic and breeches which offered no protection, but he could suffer wounds that would cripple a lesser man and still fight on and thusly needed none. Then the girls spoke up.  
  
"I am Sailor Europa!!!" said the one in a bluish green.  
  
"I am Sailor Io!!!" said the one in silvery purple  
  
"I am Sailor Ganymede!!!" said the one in yellowish orange  
  
"And I am Sailor Callisto!!!" said the one in golden white.  
  
"And by the powers that were given to us by Neo-Queen Serenity, we will punish your murdering self!!" They all said in unison. Now, the only expression on Hegrel's face was that of hurt.  
  
"Murder? Do you take me for a servant of the Bloody Handed God? Each person killed is used by Khorne. There blood is used for his wine at the Great Feasts. There broken and splintered bones stretch infinitely around his throne, which is constructed out of there skulls. And there souls are used for whatever he deems them to be used for. Even there screams are used as the music for the Banquets of his fallen Champions. And if you would now excuse me, there are many more sacrifices to be done and I have no time to mess with four children." Hegrel said as he turned and walked away. When he felt the orb of energy whiz by him, he turned around and a grim smile parted his face.  
  
"Or maybe I should make time." He said as he turned on his chainaxes, and before the Senshi could react, he was upon them. After a brief bout, Hegrel picked up four heads, and grinned at the visage of fear on there faces.  
  
"I think I should sacrifice your skulls immediately to Khorne, he may like to add them to his throne." Hegrel said with a sadistic laugh as he went to where he set up his crudely made Altar of the Blood God, to sacrifice there skulls to him.  
  
Elsewhere, at the Crystal Palace, the Princess of Jupiter, Kino Makoto, heard four screams that racked her mind. It was like something that she saw in a movie once, "It was as if a million souls cried out in fear, and were quickly silenced." That's what the old man said, but the four voices she heard struck her close to her heart, because they were of the Jupiter Senshi, the ones that were named after the moons of Jupiter and whose secondary purpose was to protect the Princess of Jupiter. But, she knew one thing. They were dead, and she immediately went to see the Queen, as she would be able to bring them back, make them be Reborn.  
  
"And are you sure that they were killed, Makoto?" Serenity asked. She was a bit skeptical, since the fall of Chaos, no one had ever attacked them.  
  
"Yes I am sure. It was like something horrible killed them with out reasoning or purpose, almost like killing for the sake of killing." Makoto said, her heart heavy with grief, as she loved each and every one of the Jupiter Senshi. The Queen nodded and she chanted something, but when nothing happened, she frowned, this was one of the few times that her powers did not work. Which was semi-impossible as the souls of the Senshi went back to the Galactic Cauldron for Rebirth.  
  
"Show me the location of there Souls!!" she said, as the Crystal that she wore glowed brightly and she closed her eyes to see what it would show. And when she did she sincerely wished she hadn't. What she saw was an eerie place, the walls and floor were made of shattered bones, in the distance she could see a throne made entirely out of brass sitting on top of an immensely high mountain of skulls. The sky was blood red and seemed to bleed. And she heard screams of agony from all places. And then she spotted the dead Senshi. They were chained to a wall, and there was a man with them. He wore upon him brazen armor. On his head was a crown of red iron. And he had a incredibly large axe strapped his back, its blade had a red shine to it. She also noticed that the skin that was not covered by his armor, had a red tint to it and was oily looking. It was like he was in over a thousand, thousand bloody battles. And he held Sailor Io's chin in his hand, as he talked to her.  
  
"I bet you taste sweet. The power coursing through you must give you amazing stamina." The man said. Io just spat at him. That caused the man to laugh.  
  
"My brother's expertise maybe pleasure, but I am a man, and I have my needs and wants, besides making war and spilling blood." The man said. And without turning he spoke up again.  
  
"Look closely Tsukino Usagi, for this is what awaits you in the end. For I am Khorne, Chaos God of Blood and War." Khorne said as Serenity snapped back to reality. When she did come back to the Palace, she cried, out of fear and anger.  
  
At Hegrel's altar, Khorne spoke to him.  
  
"I am pleased with you Hegrel, the one known as Ambitious. Present to me three more souls like those, and you shall achieve what all Champion strive for." The Voice of Khorne said.  
  
"Daenomic Princehood." Hegrel whispered.  
  
"Yes, and with your change, your weapons shall be known as the Sacred Axes of Khorne and my Champions shall strive for entire lifetimes to call them there own. And I shall give you this world, that is my promise." Khorne said and Hegrel looked at his weapons and went out, for there was killing to do, and when he was done, he would be revered as a god on this planet till the end of time, if all went well.  
  
Well that's the second chapter, hope you all like it. I am also taking a risk with using Japanese spelling for names and such, but dub for other things that I couldn't hope to spell or remember. But anyway there it is, and I forgot a disclaimer I think, so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor Warhammer 40,000, though my friend does, no seriously, he has 300 shares in Games-Workshop stock who make Warhammer 40,000, so technically he owns some of it. 


End file.
